1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical components, particularly, to an optical polarizer.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical polarizing films generally are widely used for glare reduction and for increasing optical contrast in such products as sunglasses and liquid crystal displays (LCDs). One of the most common polarizers is a dichroic/dichromatic polarizer. The dichroic polarizer changes a natural ray to a vertically polarized ray or a horizontally polarized ray. The dichroic polarizer is made by incorporating a dichroic dye into a polymer matrix stretched in at least one direction. The dichroic polarizer can also be made by uniaxially stretching the polymer matrix and staining the polymer matrix with the dichroic dye. Alternatively, the polymer matrix can be stained with an oriented dichroic dye. The oriented dichroic dye generally includes anthraquinone and azo dyes, as well as iodine. The polymer matrix can be a polyvinyl alcohol.
However, a polarization degree of the optical polarizing film decreases when the optical polarizing film works at a temperature greater than 50° C., or works in a relatively moist environment.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an optical polarizer with good polarization property at a relatively high temperature, or in a relatively moist environment.